magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
The One
See here for a front cover gallery for this magazine. The One was a videogaming magazine launched by EMAP in 1988. The magazine initially covered the three main 16-bit computers at the time, the Amiga, Atari ST and the PC, but split into two separate titles in May 1991 (The One for Amiga Games and The One for ST Games, while PC coverage was relegated to sister title PC Leisure). History In 1988, the 16-bit computer scene was beginning to emerge. With the Commodore Amiga and Atari ST starting to gain more coverage in the multi format titles, EMAP decided to launch a dedicated magazine to cater for these 16-bit computers. The One for 16-Bit Games was launched and covered the Atari ST, Amiga, and PC games market. Produced by Editor Gary Penn and a small team of contributors, the magazine went on to gain respectable circulation figures of over 40,000 readers, even winning the ‘Magazine of the Year’ accolade in February 1990. During 1991, the Atari ST and Amiga had reached new heights of success with many magazines dedicated to each format. With this in mind, EMAP split the magazine after issue 31 into The One for Amiga Games and The One for ST Games. PC games coverage was merged in with the content of recently launched sister publication PC Leisure. In 1992, the Atari ST edition was incorporated into ST Action after 11 issues, ACE magazine had closed, and this allowed the staff to move into a revitalised magazine. New editor Jim Douglas and his team produced the new magazine, with its shortened logo THE ONE, with the subtitle 'Incorporating all the best of ACE'. As the subtitle suggested, the magazine layout and content was essentially The One with some of the best content of ACE, all gelled together to produce an entirely new magazine. Just months after the redesign, most of the staff moved on and David Upchurch took over as Editor. Again, the magazine gained the 'Amiga' onto its title. Now called The One Amiga, this would allow potential readers recognise the magazine as an Amiga title. In March 1994, David Upchurch announced that this would be his last issue. Deputy Editor, Simon Bryon, stepped up to replace him. Just eight issues later and the cycle repeated itself, Simon Byron left and, then Deputy Editor, Andy Nuttall replaced him. July 1995 and it was announced that EMAP was closing the magazine down. The One content was incorporated into EMAP's other Amiga title, CU Amiga. This wasn't the end of The One magazine as Maverick Magazines bought the title and launched their first edition in August 1995. Editors Gary Penn (Oct 88-Feb 91) Ciaran Brennan (Mar 91-Feb 92) Heather Turley, Paul Presley & Jools Watsham (Apr 92) Jim Douglas (May 92-Aug 92) David Upchurch (Sep 92-Mar 94) Simon Byron (Apr 94-Nov 94) Andy Nuttall (Dec 94-July 95) Toby Gunton (Nov 95-?) Stats Reviews See here for a list of reviews from this magazine. Other Info External links * The Many Faces of The One - Amiga History Guide Issue Index Category:Magazines launched in 1988 Category:EMAP magazines Category:Amiga magazines Category:Atari ST magazines